Conventionally, a driving surface on a test road suitable for track testing a vehicle has been constructed at the testing location by forming a concrete test road, then applying a separate testing profile to the driving surface (pavement) by using adhesives or mechanical fasteners. However, such a conventional method of constructing the pavement of an automobile test road has several drawbacks. For example, this method of applying individual testing profiles is quite time consuming and not easily moveable to other areas of the test road. Moreover, conventional methods of construction raise the issue of durability of the affixed testing profiles.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a test road pavement method and system for increasing both the durability and speed of test road construction. Preferably, such a method and system would allow the test road to be reconfigured easily and in a timely manner.